Raiju
Raiju are a species of beast originally from Japan, that have spread worldwide. Translated from Japanese, the name raiju literally means "thunder beast", which is explained below. Appearance Raiju basically look like mundane wolves, however, they have a few qualities that makes them different than mundane wolves. For one thing, they are rather large, about the size of a warg. Another thing about them is, they are very beautiful, with silvery gray fur on their bodies. This fur is shot through (figuratively and literally speaking) with electric blue, lightning bolt-shaped markings, and these markings glow in the dark. However, the one thing that most obviously separates them from ordinary wolves are the two bull-like horns that grow from just underneath their eye sockets. Also, when a raiju is agitated, one can see electrical sparks that spark throughout their raised hackles and along their horns. Behavior Raiju are about as social as wolves, living in packs with three males, an alpha and his beta and gamma, their mates, and their pups. They usually use their electric power to stun prey and then kill it after they catch up to it. They tend to love storms, especially lightning storms, and will howl every time lightning strikes and thunder rumbles. Powers *'Flight:' Raiju are able to fly through the air by transforming themselves into a ball of pure electricity. *'Enhanced agility:' Raiju are able to go from one movement to another effortlessly, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, do backflips, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with little to no effort. *'Enhanced balance:' Raiju possess extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical condition to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Raiju, due to their fangs, are able to deliver a powerful bite. *'Enhanced climbing:' Raiju are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as walls, rocks, branches, etc., as long as they can gain ahold of it and keep their balance. *'Enhanced durability:' Raiju are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Raiju are able to perform with little to no energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Raiju are able to effortlessly bend and twist their bodies past mortal limits. *'Enhanced hearing:' Raiju are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, even into ultrasound, or even hearing electricity moving through wires. *'Enhanced jump:' Raiju are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle free-landings. *'Enhanced smell:' Raiju are able to detect specific persons, beasts, places, substances, objects, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using only their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Raiju are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced stamina:' Raiju are able to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than most other beasts and beings. *'Enhanced strength:' Raiju are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Night vision:' Raiju are able to see with clarity and detail in either low level lighting or even in complete darkness. *'Claws:' Raiju are able to use their claws as devastating natural weapons. *'Horns:' Raiju are able to use their horns as devastating natural weapons, even using them to channel their electrical powers. *'Super howl:' Raiju are able to emit a highly destructive and deafening howl of high amplitude from their vocal chords. *'Electricity manipulation:' Raiju are able to generate, shape, and manipulate electricity. *'Electricity immunity:' Raiju are completely immune to the effects of electricity. *'Storm manipulation:' Raiju are able to summon, shape, and manipulate storms, usually thunderstorms and lightning storms. *'Electroreception:' Raiju are able to perceive electrical stimuli in their environment, using it to track their prey or potential threats. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Yokai Category:Japan